Gracias Emmett
by Littlest Girl
Summary: A veces un idiota inoportuno puede ser de gran ayuda cuando se trata de amor." One-shot. Todos humanos.


_Disclaimer__: Ya saben, los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer y de la saga Crepúsculo (imaginen que pongo cara de aburrimiento). La trama es única y exclusiva propiedad de mi pequeñísima mente que no es capaz de concentrarse en Álgebra pero sí en estas historias. _

_________________

**Gracias Emmett**

"_A veces un idiota inoportuno_

_puede ser de gran_

_ayuda."_

-Dime que pasa.

Emmett lentamente puso pausa en el juego de video que tenía puesto en la televisión y se cruzó de brazos.

Él, inmaduro e imprudente, no era la persona más indicada para esto, pero algo… algo en su mirada de niño, hoyuelos y sonrisa sincera me llenó de confianza.

Después de todo era mi hermano.

-Hay una _chica_.-dije con lentitud.

Cerré los ojos esperando que las bromas llegasen. _"¡Aw! Eddie está creciendo.", "Si el bebé de mamá ya es todo un hombre.", "¿Ya no eres más gay?"._ Pero, extrañamente, nada ocurrió.

Levantó la mano y la movió-agitó en el aire, en una muda invitación a que continuase.

-Y…bueno…ella…-balbuceé. No tenía planeado verdaderamente contarle mi historia, solo esperaba a que él comenzara con las burlas para ponerme de pie y salir de allí enojado.

-Sigue, Edward.-me animó.

-Ella va conmigo a Cálculo. Se sienta en la fila contigua, tres asientos más adelante. También toma el taller de _"Literatura del Siglo XIX."_

-¿Cómo es?

-Linda

-Mamá es linda, Alice es linda, la abuela es linda, incluso la vecina que nos da galletas es linda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-rodó los ojos.  
-Que con una "_Linda_" no me basta. Necesito que seas más específico. Hay más de 1500 mujeres en la universidad. Con un "_Es linda_", dudo mucho que pueda identificarla.

-¿Para qué quieres…?

-Solo limítate a responder, ¿quieres?

-Bueno.

Me enderecé en el sofá y miré fijamente la pantalla. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Emmett mirándome, su cara era un poema.

-¿Qué esperas?-dijo luego de unos 15 minutos-¿Una invitación?

-Tú dijiste "_limítate a responder_", estoy esperando que preguntes.

Emmett levantó su gran mano y me dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

-Ahora entiendo porqué sigues solo. Eres un idiota, Edward.

-Gracias, hermanito.-murmuré con sarcasmo.

-En fin, ¿cómo es?-me apuntó rápidamente con el dedo y me dio la mejor de sus miradas amenazantes, que por alguna razón, era la única que funcionaba conmigo. Al resto de sus "_caritas_" yo era inmune.-Y no te atrevas a decir "_linda_" porque te juro que te amarro los pies y luego te cuelgo boca abajo en la escalera hasta que llegue Mamá.

-Mamá está de viaje.

-Ya lo sabes.

Tragué en seco. Era mi hermano, sería inhumano que me hiciera algo así, pero le creí.

De todas formas, era Emmett.

-Ella es lin…-me dio una patada- Esta bien.-me quejé sobando la pantorrilla.

_Maldito hermano futbolista._

-Tiene el cabello castaño, con ondas, le llega casi hasta los codos. Su piel es como…cremosa. Se ve como la porcelana, pero podría apostar a que es mucho más suave. Tiene los ojos color chocolate y los labios más delicioso que hay visto en mi asquerosa vida. Es tan…_angelical_. Cada ves que la veo, me quedo como hipnotizado. Es casi como si ella tuviese alguna especia de encanto innato. En cuanto le pones un ojos encima no puedes dejar de verla, sus movimiento, su voz, su rostro, su sonrisa, toda ella. Es… ¡Dios!, ni siquiera sé como explicarlo. Me tiene loco.

-Hmm-dijo Emmett llevando un dedo a su boca pensativo.

-¿_Hmmm_, qué?

-¿Haz hablado con ella?

-Emm... ¿no?

-¿Lo preguntas o lo afirmas?

-Lo ¿Afirmo?

Me dio un buen golpe en la nuca, de nuevo.

-Vamos, hermano. ¡Tienes que estar _jodiéndome_!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué acaso no lo ves? La chica te trae como imbécil, más imbécil de lo que sueles ser-esta vez, yo le di un buen codazo en las costillas.-eso dolió.

-Te lo merecías. Ahora sigue.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Enserio debes preguntar luego de todo lo que te he dicho? Emmett, pensé que hace tiempo mamá dejó de explicarte las cosas con manzanitas.

-Solo responde, idiota.

-Obvio que me gusta Emmett. M-U-C-H-O-deletreé.

-Entonces no veo porque es que aún no le hablas. ¿Qué es lo peor que te pude pasar?, ¿Que te rechace? ¿No lo han hecho miles de chicas ya?

Me lancé encima de él con toda la fuerza que poseía y acabamos jugando a la lucha libre en el suelo de la sala.

En el segundo _round_ dejamos la pelea; habíamos roto la figurita de cerámica que mi papá le había traído a mamá desde Italia.

-¿Crees que se enoje?-preguntó Emmett en un burdo intento por ponerla de pie en una sola pieza.

-Claro que no. Es más, yo creo que ni lo notará.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca, la diabólica figurita se hizo pedazos en las manotas de Emmett.

-Retiro lo dicho. Eso si lo notará.

-Da igual.-mi hermano se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.-Le compraremos otro, vi uno igual en _Wal-Mart_.-recogió los restos de la escena del crimen y los tiró a la basura.-Ahora repíteme, ¿por qué es que aún no te haces hombre y le hablas?

Dejé pasar el insulto. Con el enojo de Esme por una figura era suficiente.

-Porque…porque…bueno…-el cielo se caería. Al fin Emmett había preguntado algo inteligente.-no lo sé.

-Por que te da miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Sep. Miedo a que te rechacé. Te gusta tanto que te da pánico que ella te diga "no" o que tenga novio. Algo que, según yo, es muy tonto, Edward. ¿Cómo sabrás lo que ella piensa si no le hablas? Quizá ella no tenga novio, si no lo tiene entonces ella ya es tuya. Solo mírate, hermano. En la universidad todas mueren por ti. ¿Por qué no ella también? Basta con que tengas una pizca de valor y el resto será pan comido. Confía en mí.

Bueno, muy a mi pesar, debía reconocer que por esta vez, y solo por esta vez, Emmett tenía razón.

Era extraña e incluso graciosa la seriedad que Emmett había adoptado, repentinamente, frente al tema. El era _mi hermano_, el insensible, bocazas e inmaduro hermano mayor. El que me ponía en evidencia cada vez que podía. El que echaba en mi boca dentífrico, crema e incluso shampoo mientras dormía. El que se encargaba de hacer y grabar bromas vergonzosas. Al que nunca, jamás se le pasaba por alto un buen chiste a costa de la vergüenza ajena. No le importaba el lugar, las circunstancias o la persona, si se presagiaba una buena jugarreta que haría a más de alguien ponerse colorado, ahí estaba Emmett.

"_Mi querido hermano Emmett"_

-¿Y…cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?-preguntó de pronto. Se llevó una cuchara atestada de helado de chocolate a la boca y me miró de reojo.

-No lo dije.

-Eghntonchwes hawgzlogw-dijo con la boca llena.

-Que asco Emmett. Al menos podrías tragar.

Rodó los ojos y bufó, salpicando helado en su camiseta y parte de la mía, pero finalmente, se relamió los labios y volvió a hablar.

-Dije: _Entonces hazlo_.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mira, Edward. Está bien que seas inexperto, que no tengas la más prostituta idea de lo que sea conquistar una chica y que yo tenga que darte consejos. Pero otra muy distinta es que _tú_ me tomes el pelo intentado verme la cara de imbécil. Porque no va a suceder.

-Está bien, esta bien. Lo siento. ¿Contento?

-Sip.-sonrió en una pésima imitación de niñito bueno y llenó nuevamente la cuchara de helado.-Ahora, ¿me dirás cómo se llama la condenada muchacha o prefieres que te lo saque a golpes?-preguntó con ternura. Yo reí.

-Si no te molesta, hoy me gustaría mantener intactas esas hermosas manitos tuyas.

-Me parece.-se llevó la cuchara a la boca y la agitó para que continuase.

-Su nombre es Isabella. Isabella Swan, pero prefiere que le digan Bella.

La cuchara se detuvo a mitad de camino de su boca y me miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Isabella Swan?-preguntó.

-Si, ¿la conoces?

-No creo.

Volvió a poner _Play_ en el juego y centró, ahora, toda su atención en la gran pantalla plana frente a él.

Frunció el ceño cuando uno de los soldados contrarios le dio en una pierna, pero cuando giró levemente el rostro en mi dirección, me pareció ver una diminuta sonrisa.

____________________________

-¿Me puedes repetir por qué es que acepté venir?-pregunté.

En realidad el _"acepté"_, era solo una forma de decirlo. Aún me dolían un poco las costillas por los golpes que Emmett utilizó para sacarme de la cama y traerme voluntariamente -a la fuerza-.

-¡Dios!-murmuró al cielo.-Solo dame paciencia.

-Y yo que pensaba que tú eras el único insoportable aquí. Ya veo que viene de familia,

Emmett me miró con cara de "_¿estás bromeando?"_. Luego rodó los ojos y suspiró con fuerza. Al parecer estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mira, _hermanito_. Rose quería ver una película con una amiga y conmigo, pero le pareció injusto que su amiga estuviese sola, así que me pidió que invitase al primer idiota decente que viera. Así que, ¿adivinas quién fue el primero que vi esta mañana?

-¿Tú en el espejo?

-Edward…-siseó-…no me hagas golpearte aquí.

-Está bien. Pero pudiste haber invitado a Jasper, Mike, Tyler, Eric, y tanto otros. ¿Tenía que ser yo?

-Por supuesto, esta amiga es demasiado especial para ella como para dejarla sola con los hormonales de Tyler o Mike. Solo tenía dos opciones si quería que Rosie no me matara: tú o Jasper. Pero como Jasper viene con Alice…

-¿Viene _mini-diablillo_?

-Sep, y esta chica que viene con ellas, también es muy amiga de Allie. Por lo que, si quieres seguir con la facultad de tener hijos, sé bueno y trata bien a la chica. Si no, _duende diabólico_ y _mi amor_ te la cobrarán.

¿Acaso podía ser peor? Nop.

O sea, aparte de haber sido golpeado para venir, tener que ser la cita de una chica que _no_ conocía, la cual podía ser una maldita _ninfómana_ o _acosadora_, tenía que soportar el hecho de que, si no trataba bien a la muchacha, me golpearía una _rubia_ que sabía mecánica con músculos hasta en los dedos y una _enana_ delgada que podía levantar mi piano.

-Ahí vienen.

Emmett señaló un punto entre la multitud con su gran manota y sonrió de medio lado.

Yo desvié la vista a la cartelera, no tenía intención alguna de estar dos horas en una sala oscura junto a una chica que no conocía.

Miré mi reloj.

¡_Mierda_!, las 4:30 p.m. Podría estar cómodamente sentado en la biblioteca de la universidad observando disimuladamente a Bella _comerse_ uno de los libros de Jane Austen. Pero no, mi _primogénito_ tenía que traerme a perder el maldito tiempo junto a mi princesa.

"_Estúpido Emmett"_

Una cosa pequeña y escurridiza saltó a mi espalda.

-Hola, Alice-dije comenzando a girar con ella a cuestas.

-¡Edward!-chilló en mi oído. Sus pequeños dedos agarrándose con fuerza a mi cuello.- ¡Bájame, me mareo!

Solté sus piernas y ella caminó tambaleándose hacia los brazos de Jasper.

-Idiota-murmuró ocultando el rostro en el pecho de su novio.

Todos rieron con fuerza, incluida _Bella_.

Wow, esperen. ¿Acabo de decir, _Bella_?

Los músculos de la cara se me petrificaron y el corazón saltó directo a mi garganta, haciendo que el flujo de aire entrando y saliendo por mis pulmones fuera irregular.

-_Bella_…-su nombre escapó de mis labios como un suave suspiro, pero nadie pareció notarlo.

-Bueno, ustedes podrían ir por las golosinas mientras nosotras conseguimos buenos asientos.-Rose me guiñó un ojo y se llevó a su amiga del brazo. Alice las siguió dando saltitos hiperactivos.

Jasper y mi hermano se adelantaron mientras yo me recuperaba precariamente de mi trance.

_Bella. Edward. Cine. Oscuridad. Dos horas. Nerviosismo. Sudor. Mareo. ¡Emmett!. ¡Mierda!_

-Emmett!-lo llamé, quizá demasiado fuerte, pero no importó. Después de todo, en un par de horas sería comida de gusanos-¿Se puede saber que hace Bella aquí?-en el rostro de Emmett y Jazz se dibujó una estúpida sonrisa inocente.

Mi tono amenazante quedó reducido a cenizas cuando pronuncié su nombre y mi cuerpo se convulsionó de nerviosismo y anticipación.

-¿Mmm, vino a ver una película?-su tonó de angelito del demonio me enfureció. Lo golpeé con todo lo que daba mi fuerza y Jasper a mi lado se rió con ganas.-Está bien-se quejó.-Puede que se me olvidase el _pequeñísimo_ detalle de que Bells es la compañera de departamento de Rose y Alice.

Lo más parecido a la cólera creciente en mi pecho, era un volcán. Un volcán dispuesto a botar toda su furia en Emmett.

-¿_Pequeñísimo_ detalle?, ¿compañera de departamento?-mi cerebro comenzó a elucubrar todas las posibles opciones para ser, de ahora en adelante, hijo único.

-Sep. Oh! y…su mejor amiga también. Aunque eso es algo obvio.

Mi garganta se cerró.

_ ¿Acaso mi hermano había llegado tarde a la maldita repartición de cerebro?_

"_¡Qué me lleve el diablo!"_, pensé.

Entonces todo cobró forma: _diablo, diablillo, demonio, Alice. Cuerpo endemoniadamente hermoso, mente maestra, Rose. Idiota, Emmett. Estúpido hago-lo-que-mi-novia-me-dice, Jasper. _

Ugh!, Trampa.

Jazz puso su mano en mi hombro y me sonrió.

-Tómalo como el empujoncito que te hacía falta.

-¡¿Se los dijiste?!-grité y toda la gente a mi alrededor se quedó observandome.

El gorila tomó todo lo que había comprado entre sus grandes brazos.

-Tuve que hacerlo.-se defendió- era la única cosa que se me ocurrió cuando me dijiste su nombre. Además, me gusta Bella para ti. Es una chica encantadora y graciosa. Nunca se aburre de ponerse en vergüenza.

Donkey Kong rió entre dientes.

-Pero, Edward. Ni creas que lo hice gratis.

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras.

-Si no lo hacía terminarías virgen a los cincuenta y viviendo con 14 gatos, ó sacerdote. Me inclinaba más por la primera opción, tu vocabulario nunca ha sido bueno, así que como me dan alergia los gatos, tenía que hacer algo.

Definitivamente. El imbécil de mi hermano, era hombre muerto.

________________

-Llegamos.

Estacioné el auto frente a su edificio y apagué el motor.

-Gracias por traerme, Edward. No debiste molestarte.

-Tenía que hacerlo-le sonreí.-No podía permitir que tomaras un taxi.

Ella sonrió y me miró a los ojos mientras su mano tanteaba la puerta en busca de la manilla.

-Gracias de nuevo. Te veo mañana.

-Adiós, Bella.

Salió lentamente, una mueca de contrariedad en su rostro cuando se dirigió a la puerta principal del edificio.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo trasero y agitó la mano en mi dirección antes de perderse de vista.

Algo brillante llamó mi atención cuando comenzó a zumbar. Allí, sobre el asiento del copiloto, un objeto plateado rezaba "_Alice_".

-¿Aló?

-¿Edward?, ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué es lo que tu y Bella están…?

-Alto ahí vaquera.-la atajé-Olvidó su celular en el auto, estoy afuera de su edificio, y ella acaba de entrar. Lo vi porque has llamado.

-36A.

-¿Qué?

-Que vivimos en el 36A.

-¿Y para qué me dices que…?

-No me hagas explicártelo con manzanitas igual que a Emmett.-murmuró irritada.-Maldición, Edward. ¿Qué esperas?, ¿Que hagamos todo por ti? Ve, entrégale el condenado teléfono y bésala.

-¡Alice…!-mi voz sonó estrangulada.

Ella siempre me recordaba a mi hermano con lo inoportuna e imprudente que era. No importaba el donde, el cuándo, ni el quién. Alice solo lo decía y ya.

-No me vengas con hipocresía, Ed. Sabes que te mueres por besarla, y ella también. Así que ahora sube, si no quieres que yo misma te haga subir a patadas. ¿Nos entendemos?

________________________

-Edward que…

-Dejaste esto.

Levanté la mano con el aparato plateado brillante y ella parpadeo tres veces en señal de entendimiento. Su _exquisita_ boca moduló una perfecta _"o"_ y luego me sonrió.

-Siempre e sido algo despistada.

Puse el celular en la palma de su mano y me removí nervioso.

¿Ahora qué?

"_Piensa, Edward."_ me apremié.

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy.

"_Muy bien hecho, cerebrito. Echándote a ti mismo. Muy ingenioso."_

Agaché un poco la cabeza en señal de despedida y volteé.

Lo último de lo que fui consciente antes de que sus labios se estamparan contra los míos, fueron sus ágiles dedos tomarme del cuello y girarme con violencia.

Mis manos viajaron a su cintura, restableciendo el equilibrio luego de nuestro encuentro. Cada curva de su encantador cuerpo encajaba al mío como un puzzle. Mi corazón latió desbocado cuando ella enredó sus manos en mi cabello y una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi espina dorsal cuando su lengua, húmeda y cálida, lamió mi labio inferior.

Gemí.

La atrincheré contra la pared y ella, inmediatamente, abrazó mi cintura con sus piernas.

Mis manos masajearon su cintura y la sentí suspirar dentro de mi boca.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Ella rió y me besó nuevamente antes de saltar y entrar en su departamento.

-Creo que será lo mejor. Pero te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también, preciosa.-acaricié su mejilla con mi dedo pulgar y ella besó mi nariz.

-Te veré mañana.

-Vendré por ti.

-Es una cita entonces.

-¿Una cita?-me reí-¿Para ir a la universidad?

-Sip.-posó su boca durante un pequeño segundo contra la mía y comenzó a cerrar la puerta- Sueña conmigo.

-Siempre.-sus ojos brillaron.-Te Quiero.

-Yo también, Edward. Llámame cuando estés en casa, quiero saber que haz llegado bien.

-Lo haré.

________________

-¿Y….?

La sonrisa socarrona de Emmett, desparramado sobre el sofá, me dio la impresión de que no me dejaría ir hasta que le contase.

-¿_Y_ qué?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y con ustedes señoras y señores, el Rey de los Idiotas.

Tomé uno de los mullidos almohadones del sofá y se lo aventé en la cara.

-¿La besaste?-levantó y bajó las cejas con rapidez en un gesto ridículo de picardía.

Yo asentí y él aulló como un lobo.

-¡Ese es mi Edward! Si ya es todo un hombre, dio su primer beso.

-No es mi primer beso.

-Claro que no, pero por la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado desde el último, es como si este fuera el primero.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Y Rose?-pregunté. Los ojos me pesaban, eran las 2:30 a.m. y mañana tenía clases.

-La dejé en su casa una vez que tú te fuiste.

-Pero yo salí de allí primero, ¿cómo es que tú llegaste antes?

-Es porque tú manejas como una niñita. Hasta la abuela lo hace más rápido que tu.

-Agradece que estoy cansado Emmett, sino, esa linda carita tuya ya tendría un ojo morado.

-Si, claro. Como digas.

Podría golpearlo, podría torturarlo, podría incluso atarlo de pies y manos y dárselo de comer a los perros. Pero estaba más que cansado, estaba _muerto_. Lo que, obviamente, era su culpa.

-Me voy a acostar.

-Por supuesto, hace más de 3 horas que pasó tu hora de dormir. ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento ya que no está Esme?

-Hasta mañana, Emmett.

Me había levantado a patadas de la cama, me había llevado a golpes al cine, me había obligado a ser la_ cita_ de una chica _no conocía_. Y aún así, yo estaba en deuda. Maldito destino cruel.

-Por cierto…

-¿Sí?-sus grandes ojos me observaron desde su posición cómoda en el sofá.

-Gracias, Emmett.

"_A veces, solo a veces, un idiota inoportuno_

_con alergia a los gatos puede ser de gran ayuda. _

_¿Cómo? _

_Pues muy simple,_

_él puede llevarte hasta el amor."_

______________________

Bueno, no espero mucho de este One-shot, pero si están de buenas, y su corazoncito es grande, no me molestaría recibir un review, puesto que mi último Shot no tuvo mucho existo.

Es solo para saber si dejo de escribir ya que no recibo muchas críticas, ni buenas ni malas con los One-shot. Quizá lo mío no sean las historias cortas.

Besos, Pebels.


End file.
